Kon's Thoughts, Nozomi's Thoughts
|image = |kanji = コンの想い、望実の想い |romaji = Kon no omoi, Nozomi no omoi |episodenumber = 338 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = The Developer of the Modified Souls |nextepisode = Protect Ichigo! The Bonds of Friends! |japair = September 6, 2011 |engair = March 30, 2014 |opening = BLUE |ending = Haruka Kanata }} is the three hundred and thirty-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. Summary Kon tries to shake Yushima awake, but Kisuke Urahara tells him that it’s useless. Kon laments that without Yushima, they would not be able to get the location of Kagerōza’s laboratory. Urahara says that he actually expected this, saying that Yushima probably realized he’d be imprisoned to conceal the existence of Project Spearhead, so he must have hidden it. He kneels down, saying that he has found the clue to their problem: Kagerōza’s blood. Kon asks how blood is going to help and while Urahara and he uses a device on the blood to determine the location, Urahara explains that Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi had injected a drug inside Kagerōza and that they will use the drug to find him. Outside, Ichigo Kurosaki, having turned into a Hollow, roars loudly. Numerous Shinigami from the 8th Division come outside, but they are found by Lieutenant Nanao Ise's Reigai and the imposter orders them to remain inside. After the Shinigami oppose her order and demands that she tells them what is happening, the Hollowfied Ichigo continues to roar and all Shinigami charge at him. Meanwhile, the captains of the Gotei 13 are facing their Reigai counterparts, and Captain Shunsui Kyōraku suggests that they each take out their own clone. Reigai-Kyōraku attacks with Bushōgoma, and his counterpart attacks with the same thing, but is stopped by Reigai Ukitake. After several more attacks are exchanged, Yoruichi Shihōin arrives and tells them it’s best if the pull back for now, but the captains refuse and continue fighting. Kon and Urahara continue toward Kagerōza’s lab, Kon asking where they are. Urahara says they are near a Senkaimon leading to the Human World. Kon asks why they are there, only for Urahara to say that he is clueless as well. Suddenly, Urahara notices something and stops in his tracks. He realizes that it is his own Reigai and decides to throw the first attack, and tells Kon to use that time and sneak into the lab. He tells Kon that he’ll catch up as soon as he can, but Kon should do all he can until he does. Kon is still nervous, but when Urahara informs him that Nozomi should be in the lab too, he regains his confidence. Urahara sees the entrance and uses his Zanpakutō to attack the Reigai. However, the Reigai is unaffected, and the counterpart mentions how that was close. The clone says that he expected Urahara to come in that coat. Urahara takes his coat off and the two cross swords. Urahara comments that it feels rather strange to clash with yourself, but his Reigai claims that he doesn't mind, and says to Urahara that he wish he wouldn't get in the way of their plans. They continue to attack each other, and Kon rushes to the laboratory's entrance. He rushes down the stairs and runs through the hallway, until he reaches a room with numerous computers and machines and sees Nozomi floating unconscious inside a large tank. Kon tries his best to awaken her, hitting the tank and yelling her name. After a few more attempts, Nozomi Kujō opens her eyes and tells Kon to shut up, calling him a "pervert". Kon reassures her that he will get her out, but realizes in a few moments that he has no idea how. Nozomi interrupts his thoughts and tells him to escape quickly. Kon immediately refuses her offer, saying that he went through a lot of trouble to find her. He tells her to relax, claiming that he’ll help restore Ichigo’s Reiatsu and rescue her. Nozomi is not convinced by the Mod-Soul’s words, and continues to pressure Kon into leaving. Kon says he would never leave a friend and climbs onto a computer, but is still clueless of what he is supposed to do. Outside the entrance, Urahara notices Kon’s distress and tries to quickly get into the laboratory, but is stopped by his Reigai who slashes him, only to realize Kisuke had used a portable Gigai as a decoy and the Reigai uses the same defense. Urahara playfully states that he is really good, and his Reigai says that his statement is true. Kon, still sitting in front of a computer, urging himself to think up of an idea, saying that he should hurry or Nozomi will be merged with Kagerōza. He starts to bicker with himself, and Nozomi continues to say that he should get away, since there is no way to predict what could happen once the fusion is complete. Kon asks if she says that means she would no longer be herself once she is merged with Kagerōza, but Nozomi says that she does not know herself. However, she does know that Yushima has sworn vengeance against Soul Society for not recognizing his accomplishments. In the end, Yushima split his Soul into two Mod-Souls; leaving himself in a catatonic state. Kagerōza was simply carrying Yushima’s wish to continue his research. Nozomi continues to explain, as Kon looks shocked. She says that after Yushima split in two, his Reiatsu changed as well, allowing him to go unnoticed. She says that Kagerōza was the one that inherited his vengeance, while she inherited his self-control, and says she may become overwhelmed by that vengeance after the fusion is complete. Nozomi states that Kagerōza’s want for revenge has become increasingly clouded and depraved. Having finished her story, she tell Kon to leave, but he refuses once more. Nozomi realizing she is no longer alone like she used to be reconsiders. Continuing their fight, Urahara’s Reigai uses Hadō #32. Ōkasen, followed by multiple Hadō #54. Haien, but all hit Urahara’s portable Gigai decoys. Still in front of the computer, Kon bangs the controls out of frustration, until Nozomi realizes something and tells Kon what to do, saying that she caught fragments of Kagerōza’s memory and states that they would need a sample of Ichigo’s Reishi. Kon, having brought a sample with him, takes it out. Back outside, Urahara runs out of Gigai and his Reigai fires a Hadō #88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō, surprising Urahara due the fact that he casted such a high-level spell without an incantation. Kon puts Ichigo's Reishi sample into a machine and it begins to fill a glass container and a nucleus begins to form in the middle. Kon looks at the machine and assures Nozomi that she can relax and tells the machine to speed up, when someone enters the room. Elsewhere in the Seireitei, Yoruichi says that they really are at a disadvantage, but Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya says that they still cannot afford to lose. The Reigai gather on a roof, telling Hitsugaya to give up. Hitsugaya declines the offer, and asks the Reigai what they fight for, while the rest of the captains appear by Hitsugaya's and Yoruichi’s side and Hitsugaya says that they will protect what they must protect. Reigai-Hitsugaya then states it is the same for them. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki’s imposter says they aren't quite the same as the originals and that they will show them what sets them apart, before they all attack. Kon is still waiting for the machine to finish, before he is attacked by Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi’s Reigai and his pill is knocked out of his body, rendering him useless. The Reigai changes the machine’s settings and the fusion resumes, causing Nozomi to lose consciousness. The Hollowfied Ichigo has defeated all the 8th Division Shinigami and is now approaching Nanao Ise's Reigai, who fires Hadō #31. Shakkahō at him, telling the Hollow to stay away, but he is unaffected. Suddenly, Hollowfied Ichigo notices something and he turns around to see the newly restored Ōko Yushima, who calls Ichigo pitiful. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Ichigo's inner Hollow continues his rampage across Seireitei, and a Shinigami finds Lieutenant Nanao Ise and tell her that it’s dangerous, and suggests that they leave. Suddenly, the two notice a large amount of ice and the Shinigami says that that must be Captain Hitsugaya, but Nanao says no, stating that’s only the Hollow. Soon, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, Captain Sajin Komamura’s Bankai, appears, but Nanao states that it is a Hollow as well. She adds that no matter what anyone says, it is still a Hollow, but the Shinigami says that she’s lying. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Gotei 13 vs The Reigai *Kisuke Urahara vs. Reigai-Kisuke Urahara Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * * Kidō used: * * * * * (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * (flashback) * * * * Bankai: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes